


Pegging for Pawnee

by ember_firedrake



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Anal Fingering, F/M, Fingerfucking, Pegging, Role Reversal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 12:05:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1119632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ember_firedrake/pseuds/ember_firedrake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben has always wanted this. He's just finally gotten the courage to tell Leslie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pegging for Pawnee

It had never been a question of whether or not Ben wanted this. He’d known long ago, since he was comfortable enough with himself to admit he might theoretically be bi ( _Who hasn't had gay thoughts?_ ). This wasn't quite that, however. He’d never been with anyone before Leslie that he would have felt comfortable sharing this with—and even then it had taken ages for him to get up the courage to tell her. Not because he was afraid she’d refuse or think less of him, but because he didn't know how _he_ would react—this being something he was only certain of in theory.

In practice, however…

Ben trembled, letting out a breath he didn't realize he’d been holding in as Leslie gently thrust a finger into him. It was slick with lube—warmed to body temperature, because Leslie was considerate like that—and even though he’d been expecting it the intrusion took Ben by surprise. He sagged, letting his forearms and elbows take his weight.

(Leslie had initially put up a mild protest at the position, saying she respected Ben and didn't want him thinking she thought any less of him. Ben had pointed out the double standard—that they had enthusiastically done a myriad of positions with her as the penetratee and it had no bearing whatsoever on his respect for her. When Leslie had bitten her lip, still uncertain, Ben had smiled and reminded her that this position would also offer her the best view of his ass. There had been no further objections after that.)

Ben was grateful for the position for another reason. Braced on his hands and knees, it was easier to hide the blush creeping into his face at how much this turned him on.

“You’re doing great, Ben,” Leslie murmured. There was an awed note to her voice, the tone she used whenever she encountered the waffles at J.J.’s. Great, now Ben would be unable to avoid getting an erection over breakfast dates. Leslie slid a second finger into him, and the laugh he’d built turned into a gasp.

It felt _good_. Better than good. All of Ben’s wanting this, his fantasies, his attempts on several occasions with his own fingers—nothing could have prepared him for this. Leslie twisted her fingers, thrusting deeper, faster. Ben groaned, his head falling forward to rest against his braced forearms. When her fingers massaged his prostate, it was like a livewire to his senses. Ben cried out, his hips jerking. His cock hung between his legs, hard and leaking in spite of having no direct stimulation. 

Leslie reached between Ben’s legs with her free hand, gripping the base of his cock in a firm hold. It wasn't quite painful, but it was enough to bring him back from the edge. 

“Don’t come yet. Can you do that for me?”

“ _Leslie_ —” he pleaded.

“I know. Just a little longer.”

She added a third finger. Ben knew it was necessary, but that didn't stop him from letting out a muffled whine as his body adjusted. He felt exposed, laid bare, but somehow he wasn’t self-conscious. That was all thanks to Leslie. She supported him, loved him. They could do almost anything without it being embarrassing or shameful because they trusted each other wholly. 

“Leslie, please. I need—I’m ready.”

“Tell me what you want.”

Ben took a moment to steady his breathing and his sudden fluttering of nerves. “I want you to fuck me.”

Leslie kissed him then, a brief press of lips at the small of his back as she withdrew her fingers. He heard movement—Leslie reaching for the lube again and applying it to the silicone dildo that was harnessed over her pelvis. It was a bright teal color; Ben wasn't sure if that made what was about to happen more or less daunting. They’d agreed on a simple, comfortable harness for this first time. The L-shaped double-ended dildo he’d seen that allowed stimulation for both parties seemed a little ambitious. 

Ben glanced back. Leslie was wiping her hand on a towel. Their eyes met and in that moment Ben’s nerves settled. He gave a nod, and she moved her legs into position behind him. He turned his head forward again while Leslie took a second (or two…or three) to fondle his ass with both hands. Ben shifted, enjoying the attention even as he wanted _more_. Then, Leslie gripped his hips, the slick silicone head of the dildo pressed forward, and Ben forgot everything else except those points of contact. He was opened in one slow, inexorable, relentless thrust. 

“ _Fuck_ ,” Ben breathed.

Leslie stilled, one of her hands moving to massage circles on his lower back. “How are we doing, babe?” Her hips twitched—an involuntary movement, Ben was sure—and the dildo shifted inside him.

Ben groaned, hands clenching the blankets beneath him. “We’re doing great as long as you do that again.”

Leslie gave another shallow thrust, and Ben thought he might swallow his tongue. Encouraged by his reactions, she continued to roll her hips in a steady rhythm. 

Something within Ben felt like it was coming undone. He hadn't anticipated it would feel this good, but he was also amazed by Leslie…how attentive she was to his own comfort throughout this. He relaxed, slumping forward as each thrust felt like it went deeper. His nerves were alight, awash in pleasure even though he felt too boneless to do anything but lay there and take it. All the while, Leslie murmured encouragements between breaths as she fucked him, her pace increasing. 

How long that went on, he couldn't be sure, but his orgasm took him completely by surprise. Ben gave a muffled shout into his arm as he came, his cock pulsing though it had barely been touched. Leslie immediately slowed down, soothing Ben with gentle words and touches. In the moments that followed, he fought past the haze in his mind for some semblance of clarity. When Leslie had stilled enough to pull out, he felt suddenly bereft. 

Leslie collapsed face up on the bed next to him, tugging at the straps of the harness to release it from her hips. She was breathing heavily, her hair tousled, and she was covered in a thin sheen of sweat. Her thighs trembled from exertion. Ben couldn't recall if she had ever looked more beautiful.

Ben shifted on the bed so he hovered over her navel. He kissed the indentations made by the harness straps, tasting the sweat there. One of his hands moved between Leslie’s legs, two fingers sliding inside her easily as she let out a soft gasp. She was _wet_ ; this had been as much of a turn-on for her as it had been for him. He dipped his head lower, wanting to taste. He brought her off with tongue and fingers in a matter of seconds, then continued to lick and suck at the tender places between her legs until she came again, her entire body shaking from it. Only then did he move further up the bed so their heads were level.

Ben kissed her deeply, cradling her face with both hands as thought she might disappear. “That—” he punctuated his words with another kiss “—was amazing. _You’re_ amazing. I love you.”

“I love you too.” Leslie smiled up at him, delight and exhaustion written on her face. “I never realized how much of a workout that would be, though.” Her face lit up. “We should spread awareness! Pegging for Pawnee!” 

Ben grinned. He couldn't help it, in the face of Leslie Knope’s enthusiasm. “I don’t know,” he said, mock-serious. “Are you sure you want Marcia Langman from the Society for Family Stability Foundation on your case again?”

“As if I've ever let her stop me before,” Leslie scoffed. “Hmm, you’re probably right, though. She couldn't even handle a centaur painting.”

Ben reached for one of Leslie’s hands, guiding it down to grip his ass again. All conversations about bettering Pawnee through pegging were sufficiently derailed for a few moments more.


End file.
